This is a progress report and a continuation proposal of the MBS Program initiated at Xavier University in 1972, and renewed for the period 1980-1983. The continuation proposal includes six research projects, one in Biology, one in Chemistry and four in the College of Pharmacy. Six professionals supervise the projects at 25% effort during the academic year and at 100% effort during the summer. In addition to training student assistants in the concepts and techniques of biomedical research, the objectives of the various projects include investigations into (1) biochemical pathology and chronopathology in metabolic functions in Microtus montanus infected with Trypanosoma brucei gambiense, (2) protein electrode development and assay studies, (3) the influence of chemotherapeutic agents on absorption and elimination of drugs in the rat, (4) the effect of drug abuse education programs and participants' attitudes, (5) the toxicological and pharmacological studies of natural toxins and their analogs, and (6) the alterations in the permeability of the blood-brain barrier with aging.